Remnants
by Jermaine94
Summary: Eons pass, ancient secrets brought to light, and with it, two long forgotten myths may no longer be so long forgotten. This is the story…of remnants of the Ancient World…in a land filled with Grimm.


_**Now this is something that I've actually had planned since Day 1. Seriously…one of the first things I decided-to-write-but-never-actually-got-around-to-writing-because-I-got-caught-up-with-writing-other-things-and-then-proceeded-to-completely-forget-about-this-one-until-recently. **_

_**That was a sentence. **_

_**Now Disclaimer…! I own nothing…I wish I did…**_

_**RWBY/Bleach – Remnants**_

_**The world had finally reached the end of its cycle, but its end was not natural. Forced into destruction by the Mad King Ywach, the world crumbled slowly, with each separate dimension that crashed into it making the world just a little bit more extremely unsafe. On an 'unsafe' scale of 1-10, the world would be at about an 11. Lingering traces of powers far greater than anything affected the people, bringing about new heroes, but alongside the birth of new villains. **_

_**Eons pass, ancient secrets brought to light, and with it, two long forgotten myths may no longer be so long forgotten. This is the story…of remnants of the Ancient World…in a land filled with Grimm. **_

_**Chapter 0: A prelude to Destruction**_

Coughing, Ichigo held a hand up to his mouth. Ever since he took that nasty blow from Ywach during the Thousand Year Blood War, his spiritual body never seemed to recover. It had resulted in that nasty cough that he now had. Urahara had theorized that Ywach had used his power to alter the future to something along the lines of 'even if he wins, he will not win unscathed'…or along those lines, honestly, Ichigo stopped paying attention after Urahara brought his stupid fan out and held it front of his face.

Feeling a presence appear behind him, he smirked before using a mix of Shunpo and Sonido to get behind them. He was smirked in victory at his targets reaction. Laughing loudly, he never saw the incoming chop to the head. Rubbing his now sore head, Ichigo looked up and smiled warmly at the pair of golden eyes looking back at him. "Hey, Yoru. Need something?"

Crossing her arms under her rather ample bust, Shiba Yoruichi sighed. "I honestly don't know what I saw in you. You're basically Kisuke Jnr by this point…Squad 5 Captain, Shiba Ichigo. And yes…but I'm annoyed now so I'm not going to tell you what I want." Turning away, Ichigo barely managed to see the pouting face of his wife.

"Aw, I'm sorry…please don't be mad at me…last time I slept in the Kuchiki Manor stables…and they don't even have horses." He walked forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "Forgive me?"

It took her all of five seconds to turn her head and kiss him on the cheek. "Of course I forgive you. I just hate the fact that I can't sneak upon you anymore. Ever since Ywach and the Quincy, you've become strong enough to be a member of Zero Squad if you chose. I still don't know why you didn't take the offer. You could have had a giant palace…and maids!" Ichigo laughed, before gently kissing her neck.

"Yeah I could have the palace, the maids, the everything. But in the end. I wouldn't have you…would I? Nope. Not giving you up. I fought tooth and fucking nail to get the Shihoin Elders to recognize my Shiba Heritage and accept you marrying into the Shiba. Honestly if it weren't for Byakuya then I don't think we would have won as soon as we did. Now that I think about it…we never properly thanked him did we? Let's go build him a pool. I'm sure I can get Toshiro to freeze a bunch of water…transport it to the Kuchiki Manor…and then get Momo to unfreeze it using Tobiume to fill it up." By this point he had already begun moving them towards the Kuchiki Manor, arms still wrapped around Yoruichi.

Sighing, the Shiba Princess leaned her head forwards, before bringing it back full speed into the unsuspecting face of Ichigo, who dropped like a sack of potatoes clutching his clearly broken nose. "Yoru? Why?" Leaning down, Yoruichi pointed a finger in his face.

"How long do you plan on holding on to me while we walk? We both are…at the end of the day…Captains of Soul Society. Act like one! It's been 9 years since you took the post, and 8 years since we got married. Still! We have an obligation to appear digni-eek!" During her speech, Ichigo reached up and pulled her down to him, laughing whilst she fell, and laughing even harder when she made such an unexpected noise.

"Lighten up dearest wife. After all, the day is over. WE agreed that once the day ends, we are no longer Captains but husband and wife. Let's have some fun in the sun ey?" He wriggled his eyebrows, but froze when his wife's reiatsu suddenly turned violent. "Yoru?"

"SHUNKO!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya was sitting peacefully on the porch overlooking the flowing plum blossoms. He always enjoyed watching them at this particular time of the day. It really calmed him. And better yet…he had actually managed to teach that foolish Lieutenant of his how to brew proper tea. Maybe he would be ready to receive his blessing to wed Rukia. He took a sip of the tea, feeling the soothing effect course through his body.

Deciding on the day long before, he had cleared all his appointments and left the day empty for himself to enjoy. He raised an eyebrow when he felt a small quake rock his manor. Looking around quickly to make sure nothing had fallen; he resumed his relaxation. Until it was violently and unceremoniously ripped from him. The scene in front of him was torn apart.

The trees uprooted.

The grass ruined.

The little pond with the Koi he had raised for the past couple years incinerated…along with the precious Koi.

A smashing sound tore his attention away from the scene before him, and he turned his head to see that his pot of tea had fallen and smashed on the ground. All over his feet. And it burned. Looking back at the destruction before him, he noticed two people flashing everywhere.

An eyebrow twitched.

A strong burst of wind blew the little tea that remained in his cup, and the cup itself, out of his hand.

Another twitch.

"OY! DON'T THROW FISH!"

His teeth began to grind.

"DON'T THROW TREES THEN!"

Enough. Standing, he reached down and drew his partner from his scabbard by his waist. Walking out into the destruction, he stood calmly before unleashing the full fury of his reiatsu, getting the attention of the two who were fighting. One holding a large tree over her head, and the other with a rather large Koi fish in his mouth, using his foot to keep the other from impaling him.

"Byafufa?" (Byakuya?)

"Kuchiki-san?"

"Ban-kai. Senbonzakura Kageoshi. Senkei. Ikka Senjika." Dropping his sword, he activated his Ban-kai and went straight into pure offence mode, already unleashing probably its most powerful attack next to Hakuteiken. By this point, he didn't care who the other people were, but of course he knew it was the Shiba duo.

He relished in the horror they displayed, and when they looked at him for answers, he only closed his eyes and turned his head to the side. "You have destroyed my garden. Shattered my peace. But most importantly…you have decided to consume my beloved Koi. For that…you will die. I'm sorry, Ichigo, Yoruichi. I shall make sure to write you a fitting obituary."

Just before the blades struck, the world froze. Immediately on guard, Byakuya withdrew his Ban-kai, and turned in the direction from which the uneasy feeling came from. He felt the presence of Ichigo and Yoruichi appear by his side.

"Let's go. We seem to be the closest, so we are the advance party. If whatever that thing is turns out to be a threat, then we end it." He got nods from both Ichigo and Yoruichi. He winced when he took a step, and looked down at his burnt foot. He tried to hide it, but nothing escaped the feline eyes of the Squad 3 Captain.

"Stay here, I will contact you with a Hell Butterfly if it is indeed a threat. You relay the message to the other Captains. Contact Isane though, we need you at full strength if you want to join us." He nodded, knowing that even with how powerful he had become, if he was anything below 100% when fighting alongside Ichigo and Yoruichi, he would be nothing other than a burden.

"Very well. I shall remain behind. Go." As soon as he finished speaking, Ichigo broke out into a coughing fit. A concerned look flashed through Yoruichi's and Byakuya's eyes. "Couldn't Inoue-san heal his injury? Could she not reject the damage done?" Yoruichi shook her head.

"No, the power behind the attack was to re-write the future. Plus, she said there was something strange about the reiatsu within the attack. She said that it felt as if there was a greater source still present in the world. Remember the meetings we had after the war? Those to see if there were any remnants of Ywachs reiatsu? Mayuri said he noticed the same thing. Like there was a large quantity of reiatsu left over from the War. Everything pointed to Ywach leaving a contingency plan in case he failed." Frowning, Byakuya cut in.

"And where was this reiatsu located? I do not remember the full details of the meeting, but I do remember having the meeting."

"That way." Byakuya followed the pointing arm of Yoruichi and sighed heavily when he followed it to the point where the uneasy feeling was coming from.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Back to war then."

Both Ichigo and Yoruichi stared at Byakuya with looks of surprise and confusion.

"HE SWORE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He forced himself to stand. His whole body hurt. Looking around, he recognized the foul view of Soul Society. Growling, he forced his body to comply.

"YWACH!"

"Stay back!"

"The Captains are coming!"

"Shiba Taicho!"

He looked up as he felt the growing power of his lost child. A smirk broke out on his aged face. "COME! KUROSAKI ICHIGO! COME FACE THE TRUTH! COME FAIL ONCE AGAIN!"

"Is that so?" Ywach spun, his body straining as it pulled itself together from the shadows. Standing behind him was Ichigo, flanked by Yoruichi and Soi-Fong, who had caught up to them on the way.

"Welcome, my lost son. Yoruichi Shihoin. Shao-Lin Feng. A pleasure as always. Tell me, have the years treated you well?" Ywach took a step forwards, but was launched back by a furious Ichigo, who had already drawn both the smaller and larger Zangetsu.

"You shut your mouth. I'll make sure that this time…you stay dead you bastard. Yoru, Soi-Fong, let's go."

"Right!"

"Understood…but don't order me around Shiba!" This got a raised eyebrow from the revived King.

"Shiba? Have you abandoned your mothers name? Are you no longer…Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ywach smirked when he saw the frustration in the young mans eyes, but he didn't expect to be blindsided by Yoruichi.

"Focus Old Man! Or this time, I'll be the one to kill ya!" Grunting in pain, Ywach raised his hand, an arrow forming.

"Heilig Pfeil."

"YORU!" Flashing in front of his wife, Ichigo deflected the insanely powerful arrow, only managing by the barest of margins to send it flying over the city and out into the distance. Smirking wider, Ywach held both his arms out, indicating that his body had almost completely healed itself.

"I see. Shiba Yoruichi, and Shiba Ichigo. Now this is interesting indeed. I wonder. How will you react…if I do this?" They barely reacted, but they managed to avoid the large blue arrow that almost took of Yoruichi's head. Growling, Ichigo turned to face the Quincy Emperor.

"Don't you dare."

"Don't I what? Dare? Don't presume to command me, boy. I am your true father! Not some lowlife who stole you from me! I will only reclaim what is mine! This whole dimension is mine! Every world is mine! I became the King of Souls! You should all be bowing before me!" He let his power loose, crushing almost everyone.

Almost.

Making a beeline for his now exposed chest, Ichigo raised both his blades, his larger blade above his head, and the shorter one parallel to his body, before swinging them both, drawing a large cross before him. "GETSUGA…JUUJISHOU!"

Outright laughing exploded from Ywach. "You never used this attack on me during our fight, Ichigo! Such a terrifying presence!" he nimbly dodged the powerful attack, but he didn't come out unscathed. His left arm ended up getting serious burns, just from the passing heat, missing Ichigo as he launched himself up into the air. "Just being near that attack circumvented my Blut Vene. Make this interesting, Ichigo, and I may end up letting her live out the rest of her life by your side!"

"GRAN REY…GETSUGA…JUUJISHOU!" He felt his heart stop. Looking up, Ichigo had cut his hand open and smeared his blood over his Hollow blade, using it as the catalyst for one of the more powerful Hollow based attacks that he knew. Fusing that with a Getsuga Juujishou was a risky gamble, but the attack that he managed to unleash actually made Ywach pause.

'_That's dangerous. I cannot afford to get hit by that in my current state. It'll actually kill me.' _Deciding to avoid the attack at all costs, Ywach let his power explode to the maximum, using the burst of power to break the ground apart, and then using the displaced rock as a springboard to launch himself off to the side, once again barely dodging the powerful attack as it slammed into the ground with the force of a thermobaric nuke. The resulting detonation would be visible from all over Soul Society.

"Dammit. Missed." Landing on the ruined landscape, Ichigo began searching for any sign of his enemy, having sent Yoruichi back some distance with Soi-Fong in order to protect her. She had known from the beginning that both her and Soi-Fong would little to no help at all, and that the hit they managed to land on him was by far the luckiest of luckiest attacks. Now that he was on guard, there was no way they would be able to launch another series of strikes. They watched on helplessly as Ichigo fought their most powerful and dangerous foe alone.

"He shall survive this, Lady Yoruichi. If Shiba-Taicho has proven anything over these past 10 years, then it's that he always survives, and will fight until he drops his sword…even then he will still use his fists…see?" Yoruichi turned back to the fight, seeing Ichigo disarmed, but not defeated.

Twisting his body, he avoided a lethal blow from Ywach, and ended up within his guard, where he proceeded to unleash a flurry of strikes, aiming each attack at a vital point.

Throat.

Eyes.

Ears.

Sternum.

Ribs.

Armpits.

Kneecaps.

One of his kicks yielded a surprising result, with a loud crack indicating that he had actually managed to snap Ywach's leg at the knee, dropping the large man. Pressing his advantage, Ichigo spun, whipping his right foot up and planting what would usually result in a lethal heel strike to the mans temple. The only thing it did to Ywach was piss him off. Turning his head back around to face Ichigo after the kick, a large trickle of red started to ooze down his face. Reaching up, he felt his blood running through his fingers.

"My…blood? INSOLENCE!" He forced himself to his feet, power once again pulsing through him. He held his hand up and formed an arrow that could be considered overkill…even by Zangetsu's standards. Flashing into the mans unprotected guard once again, Ichigo cocked hi fists back, and Yoruichi recognized the stance.

"He learnt it? Finally!" Soi-Fong looked at her in confusion.

"Huh?"

"Watch, my little bee. Watch." Turing back to the fight, she concentrated on the stance, and almost screamed in shock when he thrust both fists forwards, but slamming into Ywach's stomach with a sickening crack

"Soukotsu."

Ywach flew back, his mind fading quickly. He slammed into a wall far in the distance, feeling his insides sloshing around. _'Seem's like…he's much…more…powerful than…Yama…moto…this…will actually…kill me…' _He coughed, and he felt blood dribble from his lips. Something ironic about the way he was going to die reminded him about the way he killed Yamamoto. _'Looks like…I…won't die…standing…' _He looked down at his hands, seeing the calloused fingers begin to fade into ash. He looked up as Ichigo appeared, having followed him all the way after punching him.

"Ichigo."

"Ywach."

"Seems like…I underestimated…your…growth…once again."

"Yeah. Seems like you overestimated your power once again as well."

"Last time…it was…3…on…1…now it…was…1 on 1."

"And I beat you down. You wont ever lay a hand on the worlds again. Soul Society isn't yours. You're not the Soul King, not anymore. He's been replaced already, by someone who actually cares about the balance of the worlds, and someone who's actually willing to do something about it. All you are, Ywach, is a usurper on a stolen throne." Ichigo leaned back on his foot, arms crossed, and sword slung over his back and the other placed back on his waist.

"Really? Is that…what you…think?" Ywach smirked and began to laugh as his life began to fade. He laughed loud. Ichigo watched as the most dangerous foe Soul Society had ever faced died a broken man. Sighing, he turned to leave when a pulse of reiatsu erupted from Ywach. Spinning and instinctively reaching for his blades, he wasn't prepared for the corpse of the madman to break apart into spirit particles.

Once the body was completely gone, that was when the shaking started. Looking around, Ichigo quickly homed in on the frightened reiatsu of his wife, alongside the terrified reiatsu of Soi-Fong. Frowning and questioning what could scare them so, he quickly made his way over, but just as he was about to arrive, he lapsed into a coughing fit. Thankfully, he managed to gain the attention of Soi-Fong, who informed Yoruichi of his presence.

She appeared by his side, concern written all over her face, but as she reached down to help him up, a familiar tearing sound made them turn. Behind them, a Garganta opened up, revealing a very happy Neliel and a very pissed off Grimmjow.

"ITSYGO!"

"BWA!" He was definitely not prepared for the hyper Arrancar to throw herself on him, but he cherished her friendship. Nel had been pivotal in the Alliance between Shinigami and Arrancar. That and the fact that she had saved Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi when they were going to fall prey to Askin's Gift Ball Deluxe technique during the Blood War.

Her hug had lasted all of 15 seconds before she was pulled off Ichigo by an irate Yoruichi, and the glare that she sent the Arrancar woman rivaled that of 'Yachiru'.

"What are you doing Nel?"

"Ah! Shiba-san! Sorry! I was just so happy to see Itsygo again that I forgot he was married! Silly me!" She brought her knuckle to her head as she closed an eye and stuck her tongue out slightly. This served only to piss of Yoruichi more, who began to drill her knuckles into the sides of the poor Arrancars head.

"Awawawawawawa! Please stop! It huuuuurts! Itsy…Itsygo~ save me!" She reached out for the orange head with tears streaming down her face, but Yoruichi made sure that she was properly punished.

"Oh no you don't! Ichi! Stay right there! Don't move! Or you'll be sleeping in the barracks!" Ichigo just nodded. Grimmjow, who had been a silent spectator up to this point, placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"My condolences." Ichigo closed his eyes and tried to silence Nel's cries of pain.

"Thanks."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Hueco Mundo started shaking violently, just like what happens here?" Grimmjow nodded, and so did Nel now that she had been freed from Yoruichi's hands by a concerned Soi-Fong, though she had her hands up to the sides of her head in order to protect herself from the bristling were-cat.

Ichigo, for his part, just sat behind her and wrapped his arms around her in order to keep her happy. It worked just enough to get the conversation started as to why the Area Commander and his Lieutenant had come all the way from Hueco Mundo.

"Don't know what caused it, but the sands are shifting Ichigo. I don't like it. My instincts are telling me to hightail it out of there, but I have my job as Area Commander. I need to make sure that everything is going to be – FUCK!" The shaking returned, only to be much more intense than the first series of quakes. Ichigo latched onto Yoruichi and used Shunpo to move them away, whilst Grimmjow grabbed Nel and Soi-Fong, who had tripped due to the shaking, and joined him in a clearing devoid of trees.

Placing their passengers down, Ichigo looked around, trying to pinpoint the shaking, when he felt his sleeve being pulled.

"Itsygo?"

He ignored her, not on purpose, but because he was trying to think.

"Itsygo? Oy, Itsygo?"

He closed his eyes and tried to block out whoever was calling him.

_**THWACK!**_

"OW! The hell was that for?!" He looked up at Nel after she had smacked him with the hilt of her sword Gamuza.

"Itsygo! Look! Up in the sky! It's Karakura Town!" Looking up in the direction she was pointing at, Ichigo felt his blood freeze as indeed, Karakura Town was visible in the sky. Something triggered in his memories, something that told him this had happened before, but now wasn't the time to dwell on it. Actions needed to be made, and the worlds needed to be separated.

"Let's go see Kyoraku. Now." He got nods from everyone, but just as they were about to take off, everything began breaking apart due to the biggest quake striking the Soul Society. Unbalanced, Ichigo tried to remain upright by drawing the larger Zangetsu off his back and stabbing it into the ground and using it as a handhold. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Yoruichi zipping towards him, Grimmjow, Nel and Soi-Fong following behind.

"Ichigo! You okay?" She stopped in front of him, and the others appeared above.

"Yeah, I'm good. Almost got me-!" He froze mid-sentence, his free hand shooting up to cover his mouth as he was racked by another coughing fit. Yoruichi, the ever-diligent wife, flashed down to her husbands side and tried her best to placate him.

"Ichigo! Breathe, you need to breathe and calm down! Ichigo!" He looked at her in the eyes, before removing his hand to reveal a splat of blood. He looked at it for a second before Yoruichi noticed. "That's new. Let's get you – ICHI!" As she reached out to him, Zangetsu snapped. His sturdy partner snapped clean in half, dropping Ichigo into a large chasm which opened up due to the quake. Soi-Fong watched as Yoruichi raced after the falling figure.

'_A Zanpaktou only breaks when the wielder is on the verge of death…Ichigo! No! Lady Yoruichi!'_ She was about to take off after them when a hook shot up, latching onto the top of the chasm. A voice shook her from her stupor.

"Soi-Fong! Take Grimmjow and Nel to the Captain-Commander! Get Isane-Taicho from Bya-bos' place and bring her here. Then…go get Orihime-san. We need her to reject Ywach's reiatsu from his system. It's killing him. Go! Now! I'll do what I can! Hurry!" She shook her head; orders clear in her mind.

"Understood, Lady Yoruichi! Tell Ichigo-dono that if he dies, I'll kill him myself! Let's go you two." She spun on a dime and took off towards the Seireitei, Arrancar in tow.

Back down in the chasm, Yoruichi had made a suitable platform to rest Ichigo on and had already retrieved the broken half of Zangetsu that had remained in the wall. "Ichi. Stay with me. Please. Don't leave me. Ichi please. Please. I beg you. Please. Please don't leave me." She repeated this for a what felt like hours, during which the world began collapsing.

What she couldn't see was the opening of Hueco Mundo and the Vandenreich hidden in the shadows. She couldn't see the 4 worlds closing in on each other, doing what would take centuries, perhaps even millennia, in mere hours.

She wasn't paying attention anymore when the worlds collided.

She didn't notice when the worlds began to _merge_.

She did notice that Ichigo woke up. "Yo…ru?"

"Ichi! Thank the Soul King that you woke up! When Zangetsu snapped I thought I lost you! I was…scared. I didn't want to be alone again." She had tears streaming down her face by this point, and Ichigo reached up and gently cupped her face with his hand, and she responded by leaning into his touch.

"Thank you, Yoru, for staying here with me."

The chasm began to shift, with rocks falling and walls shifting. Yoruichi lay down next to her husband on the platform, resting up against him. Even from where they were, there was nothing that could be done. Not even the Kido cannon could split the worlds, or closing off the Dangai in an attempt to slow the progress.

Not even Urahara Kisuke could do anything. He just fell to his knees as the Research Department was swallowed by the Earth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even strapped in his chair, Aizen Sōsuke believed he was still the most powerful being in the world. His power had been steadily increasing for the past 10 years since the end of the Blood War. His visible eye shot wide open when he realized his door was vanishing, meaning that the connection between Squad 1 and the Muken was breaking apart.

Quickly stretching out his senses to the max, he caught a faint waft of Ichigo and Yoruichi. What made him smirk was that their spiritual energies were mixed together. _'Finally. Congratulations you two. I honestly thought you two were blind as bats and couldn't see the others feelings. Anyway…Ichigo…I swear…I will not let you die! There is only one possible future now, one that Ywach was forced to create. Let Kyōka guide you now. I…shall never see you again. Goodbye…even though we never saw eye to eye and would probably end up fighting again if I ever got out, I would still call you…a comrade.' _He closed his eye, and let his power explode to as much as he could muster, given the fact that the damn chair restricted most of it. Still, he had more than enough for what he wanted to do.

"Bakudo no. 80, Danku. Hado no. 90, Kurohitsugi, Hado no. 99 Goryu-Tenmetsu."

He felt the activation of the Kido, and then the door vanished completely. He made sure that Ichigo would survive. He wouldn't let anyone ever kill the only person he ever considered his equal.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yoruichi was holding onto a severely weakened Ichigo as a white barrier appeared above them. She was shocked when it appeared, but thankful when it deflected the oncoming debris.

She freaked out when they were enveloped in a black box she recognized as Kurohitsugi. Looking around in the darkness, she felt fear claw at her heart. But when the Kido didn't activate, she realized that someone had used the Kido to protect them. She created a small ball of light, illuminating the enclosed space within the box, only to see the gentle smile of Ichigo.

"Thank you…Sōsuke." Her eyes went wide.

"Aizen did this? Why? Is he trying to kill us? Isn't he trapped in the Muken?"

"Sosuke and I…we are probably the only two people who could ever exist in the dimensions we exist at. In his eyes, I am the only person he considers an equal, and in mine, I don't see what he wanted to do as wrong." She raised a delicate brow. "Sure the methods he used were cruel and despicable. But the intent, the want and desire to create something new and better from something old and broken isn't that evil of an ideal. He had the right idea, just the wrong method. Like communism. Sound idea. Poor practice." He let out a strained chuckle, raising his hand to his ribs as the pain of laughter caused him some discomfort.

"Ichigo."

"I know. We wont last long in here. Guess we'll have to seal ourselves away until something happens on the outside world." He looked at his wife. "Do you know a good seal? One that doesn't involve a sacrifice of some sort?" He smiled when Yoruichi rubbed the back of her neck nervously. But she gave him a smile.

"I know the perfect one for an occasion such as this. Now don't move." She repositioned herself so that she was straddling him, her arms extended out.

**[Shi-ri no kamigami. Kaze. Kasai. Mizu. Chikyū. Anata no ishi ni jikan o shibari nasai. Sekai ni hantai shi, anata no meshi ni teikō shi nasai. Omona yōso wa watashi no denwa ni mimiwokatamukeru. Tentō. Yōgan. Kōri. Kokuyōseki. Watashitachi o torimaku mono subete o toriire, jikan sonomono o tomemasu. Futago no kamigami ōdoshīru. Kanzen'na jumon.**

**Tengoku, eien no doro no ningyō o jōka shite kudasai. Tetsu no joō to yume no owari no nai dorei.-Ri no shihai o tebanashite,-shin no sonzai de ningen no ōkoku o megumi nasai. Eien no shiro de, sekai o kyūsoku ni oki nasai. Ochitsuki no nai ō no yami no nai baindo. Kanzen'na jumon.**

**De~yuarushīru mumei no ō no nemurenu kishi. **

**Shīru!] ****

She slammed her hands down on the Kurohitsugi that surrounded them, slowly changing the Kido from Hado to Sealing. Ichigo watched on in silence as she used the technique. She remained on her hands for a couple seconds before her strength left her, and she collapsed on top of him.

As soon as she landed on him, they felt darkness clawing at their minds.

"Soon, the effects of the seal will kick in. We will go to sleep. We will not age. We will not want. We will sleep. Either until something or someone finds us, or something forces us to awaken, or something forcibly ejects us from our seal. We will be together in our souls. That's what being married mean. Soul Mates." Ichigo kissed her.

"I'm fine with that. Perhaps this will give me some time to properly go and find out what is wrong with my body. And why it feel suspiciously better all of a sudden." Yoruichi laughed and lay her head on his chest, listening to the gentle beating of his heart. "Goodnight, Shiba Yoruichi."

"Goodnight, Shiba Ichigo."

And with that…darkness claimed them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It would be 2500 years later when they would awaken. The cries for help. The burst in power. The desire to protect.

It would be at that point in time. When Gods would walk the surface once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Well there you have it. Chapter 0! Hope you enjoy this one too.**_

_**I know it may seem that I'm just releasing story after story. But I have my own little time schedule that I'm following when it comes to releases. I have a plan and it's so far working like I hoped it would. **_

_**Releasing another story or two won't hurt that schedule, in fact. I had already taken into account the addition of at least 5 new stories so stay tuned. **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

****** Thought I'd do it in Japanese. Took me forever to translate…if there are grammar issues…meh.

**The four gods. Wind. Fire. Water. Earth. Bind Time to your will. Hold against the world, and resist your calling. **

**Primal elements heed my call. Lighting. Lava. Ice. Obsidian. Take in all that surrounds us and halt Time itself.**

**Twin Gods Aether Seal. Full Incantation.**

**Purify the Heavens, eternal Doll of Mud. Queen of Iron and never-ending Slave of Dreams. Relinquish your hold on the soulo of Man, and Grace the mortal realm with the Presence of God. Lay the world to Rest, in eternal white.**

**Shadowless Bind of the Restless King. Full Incantation. **

**Dual Seal. Sleepless Knights of The Nameless King.**

**Seal!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Hoped you liked those little spells I created! **_

_**Jermaine94, out!**_

_**Peace!**_


End file.
